Ride: The End
by SaltyBubblegum
Summary: Alex and Justin's complicated relationship.. JALEX. I figured this could be made into an independent story, but this is the last chapter to my unfamous story Ride.


**So this is a bit long - from what I can see - but it's basically the ending to my story Ride. I felt that this chapter could go on as its own story. If not, I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I also felt it was a lot better than the first three chapters. If not, like I said before, oh well! If you're reading this, thanks so much! It means a lot to me! :)**

**Sorry for any grammar errors!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Would you take my hand tonight?_

_If I told you the reasons why_

_Would you leave your life and ride?_

_And ride?_

* * *

"Justin, we can't keep doing this," I whispered.

I felt his lips lightly kissing my neck. I pulled at his hair as he brushed the side of my body with the back of his hand.

I giggled, "Justin!" I tried to push my body up a bit. I winced in pain. I'd been getting backaches frequently.

He groaned and held my face. His soft touch was always flattering. His lips touched mine, and I let him have me for a few more minutes.

I would miss this. The soft touches, the butterfly kisses, his warm skin against mine. As selfish and unreasonable as it seemed, I was moving in with Mason. For the past few months, Justin and I had been sneaking around in his dorm. Out of all of the colleges he had been accepted to, he had declined them just to go to NYU. And as of tomorrow, I would officially be staying in one place for the whole night. No matter how much I would want to zap here into Justins'-_our_ bed, Mason would be probably wondering where I was.

Around a year ago when Justin said that kissing me had been a mistake, we had stopped talking. A couple of weeks after that, we had... made up. And as of right now, me and Justin were happily- and _secretly_- together.

I do love Mason - I really do - but just a different type of love. One that was never actually developed, but was stopped short and became dormant. Maybe one day we'll eventually break off and go our seperate ways, but to keep things natural, we decided to move into a dorm together. I had gotten into NYU by luck, and so had he. Justin's dorm and ours we're two floors apart.

I tilted my head back and stated, "Justin, I have to go! Mom will probably be coming to wake me up soon, and if I'm not there, you know she'll call the cops."

He continued to kiss the outline of my jaw. "Just tell her you were with me," he mumbled.

"Oh, yeah? And say what? 'Oh, hey, Mom. Sorry, I was just sleeping over at Justin's. I do it pretty often. Did I mention we're together? I don't think I told you that yet. Why don't you go inform the police; I'm sure they'd _love_ to hear that story!' Yeah, great idea, JMan."

He looked up in confusion and asked, "Who's the JMan?" Then a look of revelation crossed his face. "Oh, that's me!" He smiled then stated, "Alex, it's called sarcasm."

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously; I'm going to be late!"

He rolled over in agreement, and I started putting my clothes back on.

He crossed his arms over his head and asked, "When did you become punctual?"

I pulled on my pajama shorts. "What?"

"Punctual means-"

"Justin! I know what it means. Well, pretty close to it anyway. But what are you talking about?" I began to slow down to unprove his point.

"You're rushing to be somewhere on time."

I pulled on my tank-top. I sighed and said, "I just don't want anyone to worry."

He got up from the bed and walked over towards me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

He grabbed my waist and pulled me back to the bed.

I straddled him, and he tried to pull up my shirt again. I sat up on his stomach.

"Do you want to come with me? You should just randomly knock on the door and ask if we need help! It's Saturday, so you don't need to study. Even if you do, you should still help me." I smiled hopefully at him.

He traced the sides of my thighs and said, "I could, and I would, but I think Mason's seen enough of me."

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm at every single dinner he's invited to, you always invite us _both _out to dinner when he'd prefer it just you and him - which I wouldn't - and I think he'd just not like to see me everywhere he looks."

I rolled my eyes. "Justin, I think you're exaggerating. Besides, you're family. That's what families do."

He flinched at the word but shook it off. "I'll come if you really want me to, but I'm pretty he sure he wouldn't."

I sighed. "Justin, just forget about your over-active mind for a day and come help pack! It's our last real night together, and I've ruined it by talking this whole time."

He rubbed his eyes. "Fine."

"You'll come?"

"Sure."

I kissed him on the lips, said, "Love you," and left the dorm.

९ ও

* * *

"Sooo, are you two excited about moving in together?" My mom asked excitedly.

Mason answered, "We're ecstatic!"

They both looked at me. "Uh- Yeah! What he said. Ecstatic!"

My mom frowned, "Are you alright, honey?"

I smiled wide, "Yeah, mom; I'm totally fine. Are you feeling okay?"

She raised her eyes. "I'm perfect."

"Good!" I turned my head and picked up a box. "That's really good," I whispered.

My mom said from behind me, "Oh, mija, your Father and Max aren't going to be able to help. They're downstairs in the shop. Your father _can _help, but I think he'd start tearing up if he knew what you-"

A knock sounded from downstairs.

She frowned and said, "I wonder who that could be?"

We all walked downstairs to see my mom open the door to Justin.

"Justin? What are you doing here?" she asked confused.

He smiled his smile and said, "I heard about Alex and Mason moving, so I thought I'd be willing to help. That is if you want me here." He held his gaze at Mason.

She didn't seem to notice. She pulled him inside and said, "We could definitely use the help! And I'd never turn down a chance to see my fav- oldest son!" she corrected.

I turned my head and giggled.

Mason interrupted and said, "Shall we start then?"

My mom stated, "Definitely! Come on, guys!"

We walked back upstairs and began to pack.

After a couple of hours, Mason grabbed a box next to me and whispered, "What is he doing here?"

I glanced back at Justin. He stared at me out of the corner of his eye. "What, Justin?" I asked.

He glanced at Justin. "Yes, Justin."

I replied innocently, "Oh, I invited him."

Mason stared at me in disbelief. "Why?"

"He's family, and I thought I could maybe slack off a bit."

"Well, why not Harper or someone- Why not Harper?"

"Harper's with her family right now. I didn't pick someone _else,_ because I didn't _need_ to pick someone else. Why are you so frusterated?" I asked.

Mason raised his voice. "Well maybe because he's the only one you pick!"

I looked over, and the two of them were staring.

My mom cut in and said, "Maybe you and Mason should settle this somewhere else." She gave me a warning look.

I glanced at Justin. He gave me a look not to.

I looked back at Mason. "Yeah, I think we should." I walked out the door downstairs into the kitchen with him behind my back.

I turned around and asked, "What the _hell_ is your problem?"

He glared. "My _problem_ is that I cannot get a single moment alone with you!"

I crossed my arms. "Oh, please, Mason. You get every moment with me!"

He had a look of disbelief. "Really, Alex? Really? Everywhere we go he's with us!"

"So is the rest of the family!" I retorted.

"Yeah, well you focus your main attention on him most of the time."

My mouth dropped. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked heatidly.

"I can't make you, but I'd prefer it if you'd stop focusing all of your attention on your brother!" he yelled angrily.

"That's right! You can't make me! Maybe your preferablness isn't a major factor in my mind right now!" I said snarkily. I looked up at the top of the stairs to see Justin and my mom eavesdropping.

"Oh, Alex; grow up!" he replied.

I huffed at him and walked back up the stairs.

Once I entered my room again, I asked, "Did you guys hear it all?"

My mom replied, "Pretty much." Where Justin replied, "Not a thing."

I sighed and placed an item into a box. "All this fighting and packing is giving me a headache. Plus, my back's been killing me."

"Maybe you need a break," my mom spoke.

I whipped my head around. "What?"

She placed her hand to her heart. "I meant with the packing. Besides, we're almost finished anyways."

She was right. About a quarter of the room was left.

"Okay."

I walked out of the room and back downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and toward the fridge. I grabbed a water and opened it up. I took a swig and stared at the fridge. It was decorated with old photos I drew and past report cards. All of Justin's were crowded with A's where Max's and mine were just reaching average.

Suddenly a pair of arms were around my waist. I looked up to Justin.

I looked toward the stairs and started to panic.

Justin whispered in my ear, "Relax. Mom's determined to pack as many things as she can, and Mason's outside sitting on a bench."

I sunk into his arms relieved.

"You know, I remember a certain person telling you that was going to happen," he stated anonymously.

I placed my head against his chest. "I know, I know. I just figured that he'd blow it off and not say anything."

The front door opened and Justin and I seperated quickly.

I turned around and noticed Mason staring at me. His jaw was tensed when he said, "Should we continue?"

We blew off our break and continued to pack.

When we had finished the packing. Mason had left to go to work, and mom pulled Justin into my room to talk to him privately. I pretended to go to the bathroom but was secretly listening in to their conversation.

"Justin, I don't think you should spend as much time with Alex for awhile. It's just a suggestion, but Mason seems a little overwhelmed with this," she said sincerely.

"Mom, I don't want to sound ungrateful - I am, I really am- but I don't really see the difference between the time she spends with the family and myself," he spoke.

She sighed. "I know. But - now don't take this the wrong way- you can be a little intimidating to some people."

He started to rage, "How am _I_ intimidating?"

My mom corrected herself and lowered her volume, "Maybe I used the wrong word." She contemplated and said, "You're a bit over-protective of Alex. And I know that you're her big brother, but I think he needs a little break from you."

I could imagine him running his fingers through his hair at this time. "Whatever. But if Alex needs me, I'm not going to be more concerned about his feelings toward me than helping her."

I could tell they were done talking by the creaks in the floorboard. I walked past the door just as they were coming out.

"Alex!" my mom called.

I turned around as if I hadn't known they were there. "Oh, hey; I didn't see you there."

She looked at us both and asked, "Do you want me to make you guys some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?

We both agreed and went downstairs.

She placed our plates in front of us and grabbed her own.

"I'm starving!" I exclaimed. I stared at it hungrily. "This looks delicious, Mama."

As soon as I took one bite, I could tell something was off. I covered my mouth with my hand and raced to sink only to heave.

I felt my mom's soft hand on my back. "Alex? What's wrong?"

I breathed in heavily and turned around. "Mom, did you add something different to this?"

She frowned. "No, nothing but honey. "

"I was thinking along the lines of garlic," I muttered under my breathe.

"Why? Do you need me to take you to the doctor?" she asked concerned.

I shook my head, "No, I think I just got nauseous for a moment there. I'm okay though."

She persuaded me forward with her hand. "Let me feel if you're hot?" Her cold hand touch my forehead.

She frowned again. "No fever. Maybe you should go and lie down in me and father's bed."

"No, I'm fine."

Justin stared at me. "Are you sure?

I was getting irritated with all of the questions. "Yes, I'm _fine_! Would you guys quit it with the 20 questions?"

I held my head beginning to feel nauseous again. "Look, I'm sorry. Maybe... maybe I am kind of tired. Are you sure I can go lie down?"

She nodded her head, and I started to walk up the stairs.

She yelled, "If you need anything, just call one of us up."

I nodded my head and walked towards the room.

Once I entered, I headed straight for the master bathroom. I bent over the toilet and puked.

The acidity taste coated my mouth as I flushed the toilet and began to brush my teeth with my old, spare toothbrush.

I spit and rinsed out my mouth. I then dried it with a towel.

I stared at myself in the mirror for a few moments. I looked at my eyes which seemed a bit sunken in. I looked at my stomach which looked bloated. I looked at my breasts which seemed a bit bigger.

I shook it off and opened the medicine cabinet. I grabbed some Tylenol and washed it down with some tap from the sink.

After that, I entered the room again and crawled under the covers and slowly drifted to sleep.

I woke to the smell of Mexican enchiladas seeping through the room. I got out from under the covers and descended out of the room and down the stairs.

My mom looked up from the enchiladas and exclaimed, "You're up!"

I smiled. "Mom! This food smells great!" I walked over to the table where Justin was sitting.

"Hopefully it's better than this morning." She paused and said, "I swear I didn't add any honey to it."

I looked out the window and noticed there wasn't any trace of sunlight. I furrowed my eyes and asked, "What time is it?"

She spoke, "It's almost seven. You slept for awhile."

My eyes bulged. "I slept for _eight hours_?"

"Did you sleep at all last night?" she asked innocently.

Justin laughed.

"A few hours," I mumbled.

She tsked. "Well hopefully the change in environment won't affect your sleeping schedule."

"Yeah," I replied. I got up and walked over to the refridegerator. I grabbed the water from this morning and took a swig.

"Justin? Can you call your father and Max up here? Tell them dinner's ready."

"Sure, Mom." He walked out the front door.

"Alex, can I talk with you for a second?"

"Yeah, Mom."

She looked at me seriously. "Honey, I think you need to spend less time with Justin."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not discussing this with you either, Mom. He's my brother, and if I want him around, he can come around whether Mason likes it or not. Besides, I only invite him when the whole family's around. You guys are seriously over-reacting. It's not a big deal."

The guys started to come through the door. My mom kept her doubtful expression to herself.

My mom shuffled out the plates plattered with Mexican deliciousness. "Alright, the food's ready."

I placed the bottle on the kitchen counter and sat back down at the table. I grabbed a plate and began to eat.

_So far, so good_, I thought. Conversations started to circulate around the table.

My mom asked Max, "So, Max; how'd you do on your science test?"

He played with his food. "Mom, you know, it's kind of hard to tell. I mean, I'm just a boy."

I snorted. "You're just a boy? What're you, Pinochio?"

Everyone laughed.

Suddenly my nausea came back. I waited for it to pass, but nothing changed.

I got up to grab my water but became light-headed. I grabbed the counter for balance.

Justin asked, "Alex? Are you okay."

I closed my eyes and breathed in slowly. "I'm fine," I stated slowly.

Everything went black.

"What if someting serious is going on?" I heard someone whisper.

"It can't be that serious. She doesn't do drugs, drink, or... you know," another person whispered.

The other person paused. "How do you know that, Theresa?"

The second person raised their voice again. "I _don't_ know that! But let's hope for the best, Jerry!"

Another voice broke in, "You guys are gonna wake her!"

"Can I go and get some hot chocolate?"

It was Mom, Dad, Justin, and Max.

I agreed to open my eyes and saw I was in a hospital room. The annoying _beep_ was sounding right next to my ear. The walls were covered in a drab baby blue that totally clashed with the red, leather chairs. My arms were connected to beeping machines by sharp IV needles. I felt hot and uncomfortable.

"Ahh, Miss Russo; you're awake." A bubbly doctor strutted in. Tagging along was a petite, nervous nurse.

My family turned to look at him then me.

He grabbed the clipboard at the bottom the bed and looked over it. He walked over to me and stated, "Hello, Alex. My name's Dr. Davis." He stuck out his hand.

I shook it.

The nurse began to release the needles from me.

He spoke, "Now I know this may be tough, but I have to tell you that you have Prostate Cancer."

I squinted my eyes in confusion. "That's not even possible!"

He stared at me seriously for a few more seconds until he burst out laughing. He grabbed his chest and said, "Oh, gosh. I almost got you!"

He looked over at the nurse who laughed hesitantly.

I looked over at my family. Justin was glaring at him.

He cut the laugh since no one was joining him. "Alright, now let's get back to business." He glanced back at the clipboard and repeated the word, "Good," under his breathe a few times.

He looked up at me and said, "Alright, your vitals look good, and I'm guessing you're wondering how you got here?"

I nodded.

He looked up at my parents and stated, "Now _that_, I think you need to discuss with your parents, missy." He laughed again.

I rolled my eyes and said irritated, "Can we cut to the chase? What's wrong with me?"

He widened his eyes. "Well then. To cut to the chase - as you asked - you're a little dehydrated and have a minor case of anemia. Do you know what that is?"

I shook my head.

He said, "Anemia is -"

Justin interjected, "Shortage in hemogoblin and red blood cells."

The doctor sighed. "Yes, Mr. Russo, it is."

The nurse pulled the last one out and unhooked the machines.

Dr. Davis stated, "That's why you fainted."

"So is she going to be prescribed iron?" Justin asked.

"Although I'd advise you not to, you'll have to take to. There could be a minor complication in the pregnancy with it, but it's very unlikely," he spoke in a calm voice.

"What did you just say?" I asked heatidly.

_"She's pregnant?"_

_"What are you talkng about?"_

_"That's not possible!"_

"You didn't know you were eight weeks pregnant?" he asked as if he heard none of them.

"No! I didn't! And isn't that news you share with certain people?" I asked. My voice was shaking.

"Well, I only figured. Alright, well excuse my ignorance. I'll give the prescription to the lady at the front desk and let you guys talk amongst yourselves."

He left with the nurse behind him.

My mom was angry, my dad was breaking a tear, and Justin was standing there dumbfounded.

"Alex, how could this happen? And _not_ in obvious way!" she yelled.

Tears formed in my eyes. "I - I don't know how. I was taking -"

She raged on. "This is pathetic, Alex. We give you a good life and you have to get knocked up?"

I bursted into tears.

My mom continued on. "I thought you were going to wait?"

Justin interrupted. "Mom, I think Alex is a little overwhelmed at the moment. Why don't you give her a break?"

My mom glared at him. "Justin, this is _not_ your reponsibilty. Could you stop babying her for one second?"

He glared back. "Mom, I really think you need to give Alex some space."

She shook her head. "You know what? Fine. I'll give you guys all the space you need. Max, your father, and I are leaving." She beckoned Dad to come with her.

I looked up at Justin. "Justin, I -"

He bent down and hugged me. I sobbed into his shoulder.

I whispered quietly, "I'm so sorry."

He pulled away. "It's not just your fault. You can't take the full blame." He grabbed my hand.

I tried to blink the tears away. "I know! But I took the -"

"Alex?" Standing in the doorway was Mason. He was carrying a bouquet of flowers. "I came as fast as I could when Justin called me."

He walked over to the bed. Justin let go.

"What did the doctor's say? Are you alright?" he asked.

"Mason. I have soemthing to tell you."

His eyes lit up. "So do I!" he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small black, velvet box.

_No! _I screamed in my head.

He grabbed my left hand and got down on one knee.

I placed the other hand ontop of my forehead.

Justin was staring at the floor. "I should leave," he muttered. He started to leave the room.

"Justin, stay!" I called.

Mason watched Justin stop and stand in the corner, but turned back around and spoke, "Alex, I know this is a total copy of Joey and Rachel when you made me watch every episode of _Friends_, but... Alex, I love you. Ever since that first day in high school I think I've loved you. Sure, we've had a few fights, but they were nothing to keep us apart." He paused and chuckled nervously. "What I'm trying to say - _ask_ is... Alex Margarita Russo, will you do me the honors of marrying me?" He opened the box, and a sparkling, diamond ring was revealed.

I covered my eyes with my hand and began to cry.

He asked again, "Alex?"

My voice cracked. "Mason, I can't!"

He brushed a piece of hair out of my face. "Why? Are you still mad about this morning, because I -"

"Mason, I'm pregnant!" I confessed.

I felt his hand slip away from mine. "What are you talking about?" he asked gravely.

I didn't answer. I tried to wipe away the tears, but they wouldn't go away.

He stood up. "Alex, answer me! Who's baby is it?"

I lied, "I was at a party. I got drunk! I didn't know -"

"You're lying," he stated.

"What? No, I'm sorry, Mason, I didn't think anything would happen -"

"Well it did."

I stared at him.

"I can't continue this relationship anymore, Alex." He dropped the flowers and the ring onto the ground and left.

I sat up in the bed and stared at the floor.

Justin walked over to me. "I'm sorry, Alex."

I stayed stoic.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked.

"No," I whispered.

He grabbed a chair and pulled it toward the bed.

I leaned my head back against the bed as a tear fell. "Why do I always ruin everything?"

He wiped the tear away and said, "Hey. You don't ruin a thing. A lot of things just don't work out the way you want them to."

"The whole family hates me, I crushed a guy's heart, I'm pregnant, ectetera."

"We're gonna work through this you know. I won't let you down." He added, "I promise."

I grabbed his hand and smiled. I asked, "Can we leave?"

"Can you get up? I can call a nurse in here -"

"No," I interrupted. "Can we leave here. Waverly Place." I sighed. "Can we go somewhere new?"

He asked, "For how long?" But I think he already knew the answer.

He smiled and pulled me forward.

A day later, Justin and I left to another place far away from New York. Maybe not that far, but pretty far without any regrets.

* * *

**Did this suck majorly? If it did, I'm so sorry!**

**Please review even if it's a flame ;(**

**Some things you can review by:**

_**Did I skip scenes too often? (I think I did; oops!)**_

_**Was I not descriptive enough?**_

_**We're you totally confused during the entire story?**_

_**Does my writing just completely suck? (...)**_

_**Were you in LOVE with the story?**_

_**Would you of rather listened to Justin Bieber than read my story? (Sorry, JB fans.)**_

_**Do you want me to write more?**_

_**Was it too long?**_

_**Was it too boring?**_

_**Did you like it?**_

_**Did you hate it?**_

_**Were you disgusted?**_

_**Was I OOC?**_

**Thanks! :)**


End file.
